


I Don't Wanna Be Here If I Can't Be With You Tonight

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Tony's party, Natasha has a plan to set up two genetically modified supersoldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Be Here If I Can't Be With You Tonight

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have this secret. They won't tell anyone about it, not even each other, and every time anyone gets close to guessing it, they just cover their tracks. Of course, anyone with eyes could see what it is, but there isn't any substantial proof of anything.

During one of Tony's parties, it was all anyone could talk about.

"I think they're sleeping with each other," Natasha stated firmly. She took a sip of the champagne and sat down on one of the chairs. " There's no way Steve's a virgin."

"He's from the fourties, Nat," Sam pointed out. "They weren't really keen on anyone doing anything to anyone."

"Doesn't prove anything." She pouted her lips. "That's still my strongest theory."

"And why is that?"

"Steve is always flustered around Bucky. Always. Ever since that asshole came back, Steve is constantly blushing."

"He's Irish, they blush more." Behind them, Clint was walking toward them. He stopped behind Natasha's chair and rested his hands on the back.  "What? My roommate in college was Irish. He was always red in the face."

"Damnit, that disproves that," Natasha frowned. "Well, he's always spending time with Bucky. And they always come out of the bedroom with messed up hair."

"You mean two best friends are coming out of their shared bedroom in the morning with bedhead?" Sam suggested.

"Hey, I'm trying to get Steve laid." She paused. "It was working with Sharon until Bucky came back."

"No, no, you make a valid point." Clint sat down next to Natahsa. "Sam, do they share a bed together?"

"Not to my knowledge?" Sam tried to recall, but he'd only seen the room from the outside. "I don't go in it enough."

"Maybe we can catch them." She smirked. "Or set them up."

"Oh hell no." Sam shook his head. "I'm not gonna 'accidentally' walk in on them doing--"

"Well, if you're so sure that they're not sleeping together, it wouldn't matter, right?" She batted her eyes.

Sam scowled. "Alright, alright." He paused. "When are we gonna try this?"

"Tonight." She put down her drink. "Well, boys, I have some business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." She got up and went toward the table Steve and his orignal team sat--the Howling Commandos. Tonight, what was left of them drank together out of fancy glasses and snacked on fancy hors d'oeuvres.

"Hello, boys." She smiled flirtaciously at five geriatric men and two young men.

"Natalia," Bucky stated.

"Nat, I haven't seen you all night," Steve pointed out.

"Well, I was just talking to your friends of  _this_ century." The words probably came out more harshly than she intended, and she could tell by the look on his face. "Sorry."

"Steve, this is _your_ friend? This is the girl you've been talking about?" one of the older men asked.

"Yeah, I know. She can be a charmer."

"I think you underestimate me, Steve."

"Oh, fiesty one!" Another chuckled. "Boy, Steve, I haven't been this drunk since that one time in '43!"

"When you made me pay for all the drinks? Yeah, I remember." Steve laughed.

"So you  _do_ have a sense of humor," Natasha noted. "And they really shouldn't be drinking this much. Not all of us have the same artificial metabolism as you."

"She's right, you know."

Natasha caught Bucky's eye. He looked empty as he took another sip of his drink. "Barnes, I believe you still owe me a drink. Bullet wounds can only be healed by the magical power of alcohol."

He nodded. "He's not mute, right?" she heard one of the other men ask Steve as they headed toward the bar. "I mean, it's nice to see him, but he don't look so good."

"He's still a little shell-shocked, okay?" Steve paused. "Besides, he's not that quiet with me."

"Oh really Steve? Is there something you two wanna share with us?" the old men laughed.

Natasha could practically feel Steve blushing. "Oh! I knew it!"

"Don't listen to them," Bucky said.

The bartender started preparing a drink.

"It's okay now, you know." She put her eyes on the drink being poured in front of her. "That stuff's okay."

"Doesn't mean Steve would want anything like that."

She mulled over his words in her mind as she took a sip of the drink. Maybe Clint was right, maybe Sam was right. Even if they clearly had strong feelings for each other, it was probably exclusively platonic. Probably.

"When you say that Steve wouldn't want to do that, does that mean that you do?"

He doesn't react. He pulls his hair behind his ear and sighs. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she hissed. "I'm trying to set you two up, you have to be absolutely certain!"

"Set us--Nat, it's not like that."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not for him!" This is the first time Natasha hears Bucky raise his voice in a long time. Steve looks over at Natasha like she just kicked his puppy. "You know what? This party was a bad idea. Steve's right, I'm not ready for this--"

"No. Don't bring Steve into this."

"Steve has everything to do with this!" His face became furiously red. "I'm so tired of people telling me what to do!"

"Fine, go do something you want to do, if it makes you so incredibly pleased."

"You know what? I will." He stormed over to where Steve was, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him toward the dancefloor. "We're dancing, okay." His moves were stiff from anger, but he still put his arms on Steve's waist.

Everyone looked flabbergasted--Steve, Natasha, the Howling Commandos. Everyone.

"Bucky, I--"

"Nope, you're not speaking. We're dancing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to prove a point. Just let me do it," he said bitterly.

The song soon ended, much to Steve's relief. Before Steve could get away, Bucky crashed his lips roughly against Steve's. As soon as they parted, Bucky stormed off toward the elevator--he had every intention of leaving as soon as possible.

"Bucky, wait!"

Steve chased after him and into the elevator. "What was that?" The elevator door closed. Steve gulped. "I mean, that's not like you."

"What do you know what's like me? You haven't asked a Goddamn thing about me since the helicarrier in DC," he snapped, turned his body away from Steve.

A silence permeated the air. One could only hear the machinery of the elevator and Bucky's heavy breathing.

"I don't mind, you know," Steve started. "I mean-um-I wouldn't mind. If you did that again."

Bucky turned back. "Did what?"

"You know."

"I don't know."

"Come on, don't make me say this out loud!"

"No, please, I insist."

"Just kiss me, you idiot!" Steve hissed. And Bucky willfully obeyed.

The elevator opened, and the two were still wrapped up in each other. On the other side of the doorway stood Natasha Romanoff.

"I've got to tell Sam."


End file.
